danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Toko Fukawa/Image Gallery
Anime Screenshots Fukawa_introduction_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Toko's introduction. Byakuya_Togami_and_Touko_Fukawa_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Byakuya and Toko in the Dangan Ronpa opening. Fukawa anime episode 3.jpg|Toko shocked after Leon executed. Fukawa blushing.jpg|Toko falls in love with Byakuya. Fukawa awakes as Genocider Syo.jpg|Toko awakens as Genocide Jill. Sho's introduction.png|Genocide Jill's introduction. Genocider Syo in episode 5.jpg|Jill reveals that she didn't kill Chihiro. Asahina injured by Syo.jpg|Jill injures Hina. Fukawa in episode 10.jpg|Toko after being complimented by Byakuya. Fukawa found a survival knife.jpg|Toko reveals that she found a survival knife in the bloody classroom in the fifth floor. Naegi find a passed out Fukawa.jpg|Makoto finding a passed out Toko. Jill and Makoto in the Biology Lab.jpg|Jill and Makoto in the Biology Lab. Jill also notices that Ikusaba was stabbed.jpg|Jill noticing that Mukuro was stabbed multiple times through her body. Toko looking a picture.jpg|Toko looking at a photo given by Monokuma. Fukawa's hint.jpg|Toko's photo given by Monokuma. Fukawa after Junko's appearance.jpg|Toko's reaction after the real Junko's appeared. Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Toko in the end card. Fukawa and Byakuya in ep 13.jpg|Toko and Byakuya in the final episode. Manga Appearances File:Fukawachibi.png|Toko, chibi-style. Leon being dragged away reactions.png|Toko's reaction to Leon being dragged away. Character Designs (Toko Fukawa) Official Designs Touko's_design.png|Toko's design. 42.jpg|From the art book. 44.jpg|More sprites. Beta Designs Beta desings.jpg|Toko in the Beta version (Bottom - the second order from left to right). Fukawa´s Beta.jpg|Toko's Beta design. Another Fukawa´s Beta.jpg|Toko's Beta design (2). Beta Hina and Toko.jpg|A newer version of Toko's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Hina. DanganronpaFukawa's Beta.jpg|Toko's Beta close up. Character Designs (Genocide Jill) 45.jpg|Genocide Jill's official artwork. 47.jpg|Sprites. 48.jpg|Sprites. Game Events Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto encountering all the other students. Toko's introduction.png|Toko's Introduction. Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafetaria. DR_Bathroom_scene.png|In the bath. Geno_Hina_Attack.jpg|Hina being attacked by Genocide Jill. Dismantle_Monokuma.png|Dismantling Monokuma. Fukawa room.png|Toko's room. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode Zettai (3).jpg|Komaru and Genocide Jill. Zettai (4).jpg|Genocide Jill attacking a Monokuma unit. Komaru and Touko sharing a bed.png|Komaru and Toko sleeping together. Komaru meeting Genocide Syo.png|Komaru getting questioned by Genocide Jill. Meeting Jataro.png|Toko and Komaru seeing Jataro. Komaru and Toko looking at eachother.png|Toko and Komaru pondering. Toko determined.png|Toko close up. Komarui and Toko meeting Yuta.jpg|Komaru and Toko meeting Yuta. Official Art Dranime-bluraydvd-vol 5.jpg|Genocide Jill and Toko Fukawa on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 5 with Byakuya Togami. Toko, Celestia and Mukuro DVD cover vol 6.jpg|Toko, Celeste and Mukuro on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 6. Syo, Junko and Mukuro DVD cover vol 7.jpg|Jill, Junko and Mukuro on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 7. Danganarticle.jpg|Magazine article. Ronparticle.jpg|Magazine article. Danganronpa the girls.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. KOMARU WITH THE RESISTANCE IN DR AE.jpg|Official Art. Komaru and Syo posing.jpg|Official Art. Everybody from Another episode.jpg|Official Art. Everyone again.jpg|Official Art. All the girls stomp your feet like this.jpg|Official Art. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Komaru and Syo vs Monokumas official art.jpg|Official Art. Official Site Touko_Official_Anime_Site.png|Toko on the official anime site. Fukawa Writer Official Site 2.jpg|Toko on the official game site (character part). Toko on the official site.png|Toko on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. Choose your character.png|Toko on the character select screen. Toko Fukawa Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Official Site.jpg|Toko from the official site. Category:Image galleries